Clash of the Titans
thumb|259px Clash of the Titans, en español Furia de titanes, es una pelicula estadounidense de fantasía, remake de una película de 1981 del mismo nombre. El argumento de ambas se basa en el mito griego de Perseo. La película está dirigida por Louis Leterrier y protagonizada por Sam Worthington, Gemma Arterton, Liam Cunningham, Mads Mikkelsen, Liam Neeson y Ralph Fiennes. La filmación comenzó en abril de 2009 para estrenarse finalmente el 2 de abril de 2010. Su fecha de estreno en España fue el 31 de marzo de 2010, simultáneamente en los formatos 3D y convencional o 2D. Argumento Perseo (Sam Worthington) es hijo del dios Zeus (Liam Neeson) y la esposa humana de Acrisio (Jason Flemyng), el antiguo rey de Argos. En otras palabras: Perseo es un semi-dios. Al enterarse de lo sucedido, Acrisio asesina a su mujer y encierra el cadáver junto al bebé recién nacido en un ataúd que arroja al mar. Por esta acción de maldad, el hombre es convertido en una bestia por los dioses. Mientras tanto, el pescador Dictis (Pete Postlethwaite) encuentra el ataúd y adopta al niño. Perseo crece junto con su nueva familia que ahora tiene una hija. Estos visitaban una isla donde se encuentra la estatua de Zeus, pero los habitantes de Argos, liderados por su nuevo rey Cefeo, destruyen la estatua de Zeus y su maligno y envidioso hermano Hades (Ralph Fiennes) decide vengarse por ello y envia a un grupo de demonios que matan a todos, incluyendo a la familia adoptiva de Perseo. Ya que este no puede rescatarlos, sale a la superficie y los soldados supervivientes logran salvarlo, estos lo llevan al centro de la ciudad donde hay una fiesta con el rey Cefeo, pero Hades la interrumpe para advertirles que si no sacrifican a la princesa Andrómeda (Alexa Davalos) en el próximo eclipse de Sol, el monstruo marino Cetus (en la película mal identificado como Kraken) destruirá la ciudad en venganza. Como demostración de su poder, Hades respira sobre la reina Casiopeia y ella envejece hasta morir. Con la ayuda de ocho soldados, dos cazadores, varios troncos de árbol vivientes y un escorpión gigante, Perseo liderará un grupo para salvar a la ciudad y vengarse del asesinato de su familia adoptiva, para así evitar que su malevolo tío logre derrocar a su padre y tome el poder del Olimpo y el mundo. Liderando una banda de audaces guerreros y acompañado por Ío (quien lo ha protegido desde que era un bebé), Perseo emprende un peligroso viaje adentrándose en mundos prohibidos, combatiendo a peligrosos monstruos y despiadados enemigos, tambien tendra que asesinar a la malvada Medusa (Natalia Vodianova) para seguir con su mision. Sólo sobrevivirá si puede aceptar su poder como un dios, desafiar su fatalidad y crear su propio destino. Reparto * Sam Worthington como Perseo; el hijo mortal de Zeus, heroes y personaje principal de la Historia. * Gemma Arterton como Ío; la guía espiritual e interés romántico de Perseo en su viaje. * Natalia Vodianova como Medusa; la mas peligrosa de las Tres Hermanas Gorgonas. Es una de los villanos principales. * Liam Neeson como Zeus; el rey de los dioses y señor del Olimpo, es el padre de Perseo.Looking for a Three-Way? Dig on the New Clash of the Titans One-Sheet * Ralph Fiennes como Hades; dios del Inframundo, la muerte y el mal. Es el villano principal. * Alexa Davalos como Andrómeda; la hermosa princesa condenada a morir si Perseo no tiene éxito en su misión.Leak: First Full Look at Medusa and the Cracken in Second 'Clash of the Titans' Trailer! * Izabella Miko como Atenea; Ella es la diosa de las estrategias, la amistad, sabiduria y la victoria. (en polaco) * Mads Mikkelsen como Draco, líder de la Guardia Real del rey Cefeo; y uno de los acompañantes de Perseo en su viaje. * Jason Flemyng como Acrisio; antiguo rey de Argos, el cual fue convertido en la bestia llamada "Calibos" debido a su maldad y crueldad. * Jamie Sives como el comandante. * Danny Huston como Poseidón; dios del mar, el agua, las tormentas y tsunamis. * Edgar Ramírez como Ares; dios de la guerra, la ira y la enemistad. * Pete Postlethwaite; como Dictis, padre adoptivo de Perseo. * Elizabeth McGovern como Mámara; la madre adoptiva de Perseo, esposa de Dictis. * Polly Walker como Casiopea; Ella es la reina de Argos, esposa del rey Cefeo y madre de Andromeda. * Nicholas Hoult como Eusabios; El es el miembro de la Guardia Real del rey Cefeo. * Kaya Scodelario como Peshet; Ella es la cierva de Andromeda. * Hans Matheson como Ixas; Es el miembro de la Guardia Real del Rey Cefeo. * Ian Whyte como Sheikh Suleiman, un genio que sirve de guía a Perseo. * Luke Evans como Apolo, Dios del sol, la musica y el arte. * Agyness Deyn como Afrodita; la diosa del amor y la belleza. Producción El remake de Furia de titanes comenzó a desarrollarse en 2002 con el productor Adam Schroeder y los escritores John Glenn y Travis Wright. Quisieron eliminar la escena tradicional de los dioses jugando al ajedrez, metáfora de su dominio sobre los seres mortales. El productor Basil Iwanyk revivió el proyecto en 2006 con una nueva versión de Travis Beacham, admirador del original. Lawrence Kasdan y el director Stephen Norrington firmaron en 2007. Pero Norrington no estaba seguro de dirigir el proyecto, dado que por edad no conoció la película original de 1981. Leterrier, que sí lo hizo, contacto con Norrington a través de su agente compartido para sustituirle en junio de 2008. Leterrier hizo notar que la versión original de Clash of the Titans inspiró el punto culminante de su película anterior The Incredible Hulk -una batalla en una sala de tribunal con columnas parecidas a un templo- y ha comparado a los modernos superhéroes con la mitología griega.Louis Leterrier and Tim Roth's audio commentary for The Incredible Hulk, 2008 DVD by Universal Studios Home Entertainment Los escritores Phil Hay y Matt Manfredi reelaboraron el guion cinematográfico de Kasdan, que había sido escrito con una clasificación R en mente. Leterrier buscó la participación del legendario experto en efectos especiales Ray Harryhausen, y se reunió con el artista conceptual de Hulk Aaron Sims, que ya había estado trabajando en Clash of the Titans con Norrington. Sims tuvo dificultad en diseñar a Medusa, explicando «"¿Son todas la misma serpiente su cabello? ¿Se parecen más al cabello? ¿Son diferentes en silueta o a la luz? ¿Y cuánto de rostro humano tiene ella, o es más como una serpiente?... Estuve trabajando en un diseño, y la gente dijo 'Eso me recuerda a Voldemort', porque no había nariz. Tienes que tener cuidado"». Seguramente a raíz del éxito de Avatar, la película se estrena simultáneamente en formatos 2D (tradicional) y 3D, pero este último es producto de una adaptación durante el proceso de post-producción, ya que el material se rodó en 2D. Esto, según algunos críticos, ha implicado limitaciones en algunas escenas de acción, y el efecto tridimensional no está plenamente logrado. La música iba a ser compuesta por Craig Armstrong, pero finalmente fue compuesta por Ramin Djawadi, discípulo de Hans Zimmer. Matt Bellamy del grupo Muse ha declarado que contactaron con él para una posible colaboración musical. Lugares de filmación thumb|[[Parque Nacional del Teide (Tenerife), el segundo parque nacional más visitado del mundoEl Teide, el parque más visitado de Europa y el segundo del mundoEl parque nacional del Teide es el primero más visitado de Europa y el segundo del mundoParque Nacional del Teide en la Gran Enciclopedia Virtual de Canarias y lugar de filmación de parte de la película.]] La filmación comenzó el 27 de abril de 2009 en Londres, en los Shepperton Studios. El rodaje también tuvo lugar en Gales y en las Islas Canarias (España), principalmente en diferentes localizaciones de la isla de Tenerife, como el Parque Nacional del Teide (un lugar declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO), la costa de Icod de los Vinos y Buenavista del Norte, y zonas de pinar de Chío, en el municipio de Guía de Isora. Así mismo, también se llevó a cabo parte del rodaje en las Dunas de Maspalomas, en Gran Canaria, y en el Parque Nacional de Timanfaya, en Lanzarote. La fotografía aérea se llevó a cabo en Islandia y Etiopía. La filmación de las escenas del volcán en la cavidad de Harriet de la cantera de pizarra de Dinorwic en Gales transcurrieron a finales de julio.Filming 'Clash of the Titans' at Dinorwig - July 2009 Esta cantera de pizarra también había sido usada para localizaciones de Willow y Street Fighter.Clash of the Titans Sticking with 2D Format Estreno El preestreno de la película se realizó en Londres el 29 de marzo de 2010. El preestreno nacional en España tuvo lugar el martes 30 de marzo en las Islas Canarias en la ciudad capital de Santa Cruz de Tenerife.Preestreno de la película en TenerifeEstatuto de Autonomía de Canarias en el Boletín Oficial del Estado Taquilla Furia de titanes tuvo una muy buena taquilla, pues recaudó 493 214 993 de dólares a nivel mundial, mientras que en Norteamérica (Estados Unidos y Canadá) logró 61,4 millónes de dólares, siendo esta la más taquillera estrenada en un fin de semana de Pascua en América del Norte. Videojuego El 27 de julio del 2010 se lanzó Clash of the Titans: The Videogame en América del Norte, una adaptación de la película, desarrollada por Game Republic y publicada por Namco Bandai Games América Inc. y Warner Bros. Interactive. El juego permitirá a los jugadores tomar el papel de Perseo y seguir la conocida historia. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial, en español * * * * * Tenerife, Islas Canarias, set de "Furia de titanes" * Clash of the Titans Filming Locations * Avance Furia de Titanes: El videojuego * Calma tu tormenta Crítica Cinematográfica * Crítica desde el punto de vista mitológico en la revista digital Sarasuati * Furia de Titanes en thescreeners.com.ar Lista de Números 1 en la Taquilla en 2010 | período = 2 de abril-4 de abril 9 de abril-11 de abril | sucesor = Kick-Ass }} Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas de 2010 Categoría:Remakes